Natural Conversion
by Shadow of Destruction
Summary: Ancient Greeks and Egypians have been at war for years over religion and now that most of the missionaries are slaughtered the Gods are involved. Now the helpless Egypian Gods have called upon a single High Priest to help them defeat their sworn enemies.
1. Plot Summary

Natural Conversion 

In the year 2300 B.C when religion and conquest were key priorities of the world young heroes, travelers and missionaries from both ancient Greece and ancient Egypt tried and died in the attempt in converting one another to their religion. The awards given to the one individual or group who was successful by the gods were so extrodinary that no ordinary man could ever imagine what was in store for the glorious individuals. One day however, when the citizens of both countries could do no more to try and convert eachother the gods grew angry at eachother. Thus leading to the Egyptian gods declaring war on the gods of ancient Greece. However one the gods of Greece were pushed back so far they could be touched no more because of the power of a sacred monument deep in the heart of Athens. This monument which was infused with the power of current and late gods of Greece held enough power to keep the Egyptian gods out of Athens and hold them back. Now the gods of Egypt have called their trusted and worthy highpriest to help them destroy the monument and grant the god of Egypt access into Athens and to aid him in his quest he was infused with the power to control the forces of nature, he was to use whatever necessary to gain access to Athens and destroy the monument… but can he do it before the gods of Greece are able to regroup and launch a counter attack?


	2. Prologue

1 TC \l1 "

_**War Of Conversion**_

Prologue

The sun had been done for about four hours and the peasants of the ancient city of Cairo in Egypt were sleeping soundly. Deep in the heart of the city, inside a fair sized hut slept but a lonely blacksmith and high priest of the gods of Egypt. The dream he was having was a pleasant one of him being the first one to finally be able to convert the Greeks and Romans to the Egyptian religion. Suddenly he was confronted by a shadowy figure on the streets of Greece. The figure revealed himself and the man almost feels to his knees. The figure had a male body, perfectly normal, but what scared him was its head. It was the head of a jackal, it was the god of the dead, it was Anubis.

"Why do you haunt this dream like so many others?" the man spoke out.

"I was sent by Ra to convey a message," the god replied. "You are to move your forces into Athens, the conversion of the Greeks is among us." As he said this, he began to wither away into the ground.

"What do you mean 'my forces'?" the highpriest shouted to the disappearing god.

The hideous jackal head let out what sounded like a mixture of a strained bark and a laugh. "Your task is almost complete," it snarled and without another word the god vanished into the depths of the concrete road. With that act and those words that the god of the dead had uttered, he knew that this dream was the foreshadowing of his destiny. And thus it starts.


	3. Chapter 1: Death Of The Followers

1Chapter 1: Death Of The Followers

Muhammad Ishazaku awoke in a sweat. This was not the first dream he had faced the fearsome god of the dead. Many others had fallen on him, and after each dream another one os his family fell ill and died or was murdered by an unknown source. Muhammad lived a fairly normal life, starting out as a blacksmith who specialized in weapons for the soldiers who sailed across the Mediteranian Sea to fight the War of the Gods in Greece, then his profession spawned and he became a high priest of the Sun God, Ra. Thus even since the war had broken out his high priest duties had taken a downturn and his priest duties had risen tenfold, he had been forced to conduct so many funeral services of missionaries that had been slaughtered by Greek soldiers that he had barely had time to do anything else. But now all the missionaries had either stayed out of hostile territory or have all been killed off already so that was the end of that.

Without another thought Muhammad rose from his straw mattress on the floor, he proceeded to walk past his now ash-strewn fire pit to the window only to see that the sun was just rising over the horizon. _Time to go to work_, he thought to himself as he turned and walked out of his hut. He stopped infront of a water barrel and sprinkled a bit of water on his face, washing the sleep from his eyes and letting the cold water rouse him of remaining weariness of the slumber he had just awoken from. When he was certain he was awake he picked up his staff off a wrack on the side of his hut, turned, and began to walk down the road toward the west side of the city. No more then a hundred paces down the road Muhammad came to an intersection where he spied a short man preaching on the street corner to a bunch of children. He could not hear everything the man was saying but he heard the words _Zeus, Athena, Ares, _and _Atlas._

"Another Greek missionary," Muhammad said to himself quietly, not wishing to be overheard. "Haven't enough of you gotten killed already, why are you here?" he asked quietly to himself. Muhammad knew that the preacher would not be there long, soon he would be killed. His eyes swiveled back to the path ahead of him, he took two steps and all of a sudden shrill scream came from the children. Muhammad's gaze swung back to the preecher only to see him lying on the road, an arrow protruding from the back of his head, at the angle it was sticking up Muhammad could tell that it was shot from a high vantage point, probably a rooftop or a balcony.

Suddenly the inkscetch tattoo of Ra on Muhammad's back began to burn, the sudden agony almost knocking the high priest over. He knew what this was, he had experienced it only twice before today but he had had it explained to him perfectly, the burning meant that Ra needed to talk to him. Stopping abruptly near a small fruit stand, run by a short, stocky vender in clean blue robes and placed his back against the wall of the building it was in front of, the stand vendor shot him a funny look but continued advertising his fruit to the passing citizens of Cairo.

Clearing everything else from his head he thought out the words, "What is it master" and focused on these words alone for only a moment before a deep, rich voice answered back.

"Come to the temple, we have matters of great urgency to disguess. Please make it quick."

Breaking away from the wall, Muhammad broke into a run, running as fast as his aged body would take him to his temple at the north side of town, just slightly out into the desert. People stopped and stared as he ran by and even muttered curses and gasps as he ran through the groups crowding the street, until finally he reached the temple. Bursting, still at a run, through the stone archway that served as a door for Ra's temple Muhammad ran to the back, behind the alter on the top platform of the temple and pulled the bottom of the single large torch hanging directly center of the wall, opening a small secret passage just large enough for him to fit.

Slowly the passage door closed and Muhammad was just about completely shrouded in darkness accept for a blinding white light no more then fifty feet in front of him. Without any hesitation Muhammad walked into the light and was in what looked like a large sitting room, with one large white armchair in the middle of the room, the armchair faced a fireplace that contained a fire that never extinguished and over it was a gigantic picture of the Sun God, Ra.

"I'm here," Muhammad said aloud. At these words the picture began to glow a bright fire orange, then turned a complete neverending white, a moment later the picture went from white to clear, looking like an enchanted window and staring back at him from the once painted picture was the face of Ra, a large falcon's head with a golden orange sundisk above his head, sat on two human shoulders.

"I'm afraid we have a crisis on our hands," Ra said in his deep voice. Ra's voice had always seemed soothing to Muhammad but not today, his features were set and stern and his voice was harder then usual, it made Muhammad feel uneasy."

"What's that, mastet?" the high priest asked.

"The gods of Greece have pulled their soldiers back further over their border, they have also pulled their missionaries backto take up arms as well. It appears they're tired of loosing soldiers. The gods are now at war as well."


End file.
